What if Bakugan was dubbed by 4kids?
by Ame to Yume
Summary: Before you ramble about how bad the Nelvana dub was, stop and think that it could have been 4kids dubbing it. Just wonder: who would've been given a gender change, or an accent? I wondered about all that, and wrote this. Rated T for cursing.


What if Bakugan was dubbed by 4kids?

Miss Cute-Fluffy-Plushies straightened her tie. The Bakugan characters were going to come to be explained the 'slight' changes to their show. There was a knock on the door.

"Let them in."

"Will do."

The door opened, and Dan and Runo walked into the room, holding hands. Soon after came Shun, then Julie and Alice, then Masquerade and then Chan, Joe, and the other characters that appeared in season one.

"Who are we missing?" asked

"The Vexos, the Resistance, Fabia, Ren, Barodius and the Twelve Orders."

"We'll just gonna start without them."

"OK, what changes are you intending to make?" Alice asked

"Firstly, Masquerade will be a girl from now on."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Well, since Masquerade is Alice" Miss Cute-Fluffy-Plushies explained "it'd make alot more sense if he is a female."

"Fuck this." Masquerade said as his voice got noticeably higher

Gus and Spectra walked in, holding hands.

"What did we miss?" Gus asked

"Speaking of gender changes" Miss Cute-Fluffy-Plushies said "since we are anti homosexual at 4kids, Gus, you are now officially female too."

"WHAT?" Gus screeched, pulling out a gun

"No guns at 4kids."

At that, Gus's gun turned invisible.

"Wait. Why did you say he was going to become a female?" Spectra asked

"Because he has long hair, and also because there's the whole implied Gus loves Spectra thing."

"This sucks." Gus said as his voice got high-pitched

"Nothing happened." Hydron noticed as he, his father, the Vexos, Fabia, Ren, Barodius and the Twelve Orders walked in

"He was female enough looking, we didn't need to change much. Now, let's talk about the name changes. Dan's name shall remain the same, but Runo's name will be changed to Rachel Madison. Shun, you're now Shun Keller, Marucho, you're now Mitchell, Julie and Alice shall remain the same, and also the other names. The protagonists will have southern accents, Masquerade will have a Russian accent, the others will have southern accents, the Vexos will have Long Island accents, Zenoheld and Hydron will have British accents, Fabia and Ren will have southern accents and the Twelve Orders will have Russian accents as well."

"WHAT?" everyone screeched in a jumble of badly imitated accents

"Also, we're cutting An Heir to Spare from the show."

"What the hell?" Hydron asked in his horribly imitated British accent

"Well, the whole concept of child abuse is too dark for our audience."

"Fuck child abuse! An Heir to Spare was my spotlight, for fuck's sake!" Hydron roared, getting up

"Hydron, you just said the magic word two times in the span of two sentences." Lync noticed

"Who cares?!" the Prince screeched, tears forming in his eyes, as he sat down again

"Wait a minute." Shun intervened "How are you going to explain the plot hole if you cut that episode?"

_You're the only one who can save us now, Shun. _everyone thought

"Well, we're going to throw away the script and make our own, filled with funny puns and all that fun stuff. And we just like to cut episodes like that. Look at Mew Mew Power. We never even finished that one. Also, Hydron, no cursing." Miss Cute-Fluffy-Plushies said, eying the Vestal Prince suspiciously

"Fuck you." Hydron mumbled

"And for the final change, we're not going to record our own song for the intro."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Instead, we're going to use the same song Nelvana wanted to use.

"This sucks, I'm out of here." about half of the characters yelled

"Not so fast. You guys are under contract. OK, when you guys walk on the set, don't be surprised if a few thing are going to be changed around. We don't want all that writing in the background. Have fun out there!" Miss Cute-Fluffy-Plushies said before she snapped her fingers and disappeared, right before everyone's eyes

_**The End**_


End file.
